Densified carbon dioxide provides a nontoxic, inexpensive, recyclable and environmentally acceptable solvent to remove soils in the dry cleaning process. Effective dry cleaning systems using densified carbon dioxide in combination with selected surfactants are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,977 (Jureller), U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,705 (Jureller); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,473 (Jureller). Preferred surfactants described in these patents are combinations of densified carbon dioxide-philic and -phobic functional grorups such as hydrocarbon/halo carbon and polymeric siloxane contianing surfactants.
Applicants have further discovered additional selected surfactants which are both soluble in the densified solvent and effective for removing a variety of stains from a myriad of fabrics.